


Caught

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets some help from a stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“Careful there.” A large hand steadied Kurt until he could regain his grip and his footing on the suddenly moving subway train. The hand belonged to a handsome blond man with a friendly smile. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, returning the smile and feeling a little of his anxiety ease. He’d been a bundle of nerves all morning as he prepared for his interview with Isabelle Wright. The internship at Vogue.com was even more of a longshot than NYADA had been, but he was going to give it everything he had. “It wouldn’t look good if I showed up at a job interview looking like I’d been lying down on the subway.”

“Better make sure you’ve got a good hold then,” the man said as they approached the next stop. “The stops and starts can throw you.”

“I almost learned that the hard way,” Kurt joked, not sure how much of his sudden chattiness was nerves and how much was due to this man’s charming British accent. It didn’t hurt that he looked very good in his dark green sweater and black dress pants. “Do you work around here?”

“Goodness no. I’m on the way to a job interview myself.” He frowned, but his eyes were bright as he asked, “Please tell me you’re not after a singing waiter spot at Bernardo’s?”

“No, I’m already a waiter. I’ve got an interview for an internship at Vogue.com.” Kurt laughed at the wide-eyed response from his companion. They’d been pressed together by the new arrivals and had to remain that way as the crowded car started moving again. One more stop, Kurt reminded himself, clutching his belongings with one hand while maintaining his grip on the pole with the other.

“I’m impressed,” the man told him, his eyes cutting away long enough to give Kurt as much of a once-over as he could while standing this close. “Should have guessed from the clothes; you’re too well turned out to be a student.”

“Not really,” Kurt told him. He would have said more but they were slowing down and he needed to move as soon as the doors opened. He’d had nightmares about being trapped in the subway. “This is my stop. Thanks again for saving me. Good luck at your interview.”

“You’re wel—“ The doors opened and Kurt was caught up in the mass of people exiting. There was pushing and pulling all around and he realized that his companion was keeping pace with him, somewhat awkwardly. As soon as they were on the platform he was being pulled to the side, out of the flow of traffic. The noise level was ridiculous and although the blond man was talking, Kurt could barely hear him.

“Stuck!” The man shouted into Kurt’s ear. “My sweater. The sleeve. It’s caught on your… What is that?” Kurt followed the man’s hand where it was gently prodding the Kurt’s hippo brooch, trying to free his sweater where it had snagged on one of the hippo’s tusks.

“Let me, I think I can… Hold on. Wait.”

In the end Kurt had taken his jacket off very carefully and between them, they’d freed the sweater, but left a visible pull in the fabric. Working against the clock, Kurt had insisted on tugging the yarn back into the weave so that the sweater looked almost as good as new.

“I’m so sorry,” he kept repeating as he worked, but the man insisted that it was hardly with worst thing that had ever happened to his clothing and politely refused Kurt’s offer to buy him a replacement.

“It’s fine. Look, if you want to do something, go get that internship.”

“Be a singing waiter,” Kurt replied, finally letting go as the man gave his hand a pat. He glanced at his watch and knew he couldn’t afford to linger. With one last wave he hurried up the stairs and into the opportunity of a lifetime.  
++++++++++

“Bernardo’s doesn’t have singing waiters,” Kurt said casually as he leaned over and took a cookie. He and Adam were the only ones backstage at the moment while the rest of the Apples fine-tuned the choreography for the Sondheim mash-up.

“What?” Adam asked, distracted by the sheet music scattered across the top of the piano. “Wait.” The words finally registered and he looked up, confused. “Did you say…” His eyes widened as the memory slotted into place. “The hippo… thing. You were wearing… That was you?”

By way of an answer, Kurt leaned down and took a gift-wrapped shirt box from his bag.

“I can’t believe that was you.” Adam said as he accepted the box. “I was so nervous that day and then I got to Bernardo’s and found out the whole thing had been a… prank. By the time I got home I was in such a state I could barely remember what you looked like.” Adam took his time folding back the wrapping paper to uncover a plain white box. He opened it to reveal a soft forest green sweater. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Kurt replied easily, leaning forward with a smile to pat Adam’s hand, mirroring his touch from all those months ago. “I didn’t realize that was you until a few days ago. I saw this yesterday on my way home. I had to guess at the size.”

Adam pulled the sweater over his head and turned to Kurt for approval. Kurt fussed for a moment, smoothing the fabric and adjusting the collar. It was looser than Kurt would have liked, but it looked good on Adam.

“I got the internship, you know.” Kurt rested his hand on Adam’s arm for a moment before reluctantly letting go. “I think you gave me luck, but it appears I wasn’t able to return the favor. Can I at least offer an inexpensive dinner?” Kurt reached down into his bag again and took out the same jacket he’d been wearing that day, complete with hippo.

“I dare not refuse while you’re wearing that,” Adam teased before leaning in and adding. “If he catches me this time, I’m not going to try to get away.”

Later that evening, Adam proved that he was a man of his word.

::end::


End file.
